The Party and The After Party
by RichieSoCrazy
Summary: Double D's Not the little Dork that he was in Middle School Anymore, Well that's not completely true but He is more than a brain, what happens when Nazz invites him to a party that kevin is going to while her parents are out of town? Where will this lead! RAted T for now maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For now its Rated T... Future Chapters may be rated M.. who knows.. Might also be based off of MmeRoronao's Artwork C2ndy2c1d's artwork that I have seen here and there. big inspiration from L0ve-lyfe's fiction. Comment Tumblr names/ review chapters let me know what you think!**

**p.s. As for the way i portrayed Double D, I wanted him to be grown up, more than just a brain, and have some hidden hobbies almost be more normal than his awkward middle school phase. Lemme know what you think.**

Double D made his way down the hallway just after the final bell rang on this learning fool friday.; As he reached his locker the crowds of students dispersed, heading for their different forms of transportation. Double D had had a pretty decent day; Not one of the usual bullies messed with him about his thin and pale appearance, There were no sarcastic comments from jocks of any form about his sock hat that hid his long black hair, and he made it through the day without being a complete and utter cluts and breaking something.

Usually Double D did not worry about such trivial things, but being in high school with the social pressure of fitting in started to affect him. He started to understand that people were not interested in how many hair grow on the back of a taranchula and attempted to switch from his large vocabulary to one that everyone could understand easily. Unfortunately that failed, Double D could not change who he is, his love for education, and his very extensive vocabulary.

The halls became more and more deserted has he made his way to his locker, eventually the only beings left were the students in tutoring, the jocks, and the foreign language club that was run by Rolf. The hallway was dead silent and deserted as he reached locker 905. Double D quickly entered his combination 30-36-6 and opened in locker.

Fortunately for him (and as usual) he finished his homework and assignments in class so he emptied out his messenger bag of all it's contents except a small notebook that he had found the time to doodle between classes. No one ever looked at his journal, everyone just assumed it was more classwork, so no one ever bothered to ask to see it. Being so isolated and sure of the fact that no one would see Double D got into the habit of doodling fantasies and daydreams that were not a custom to his character.

As he shut his locker he pulled the notebook from his messenger bag, flipped to the nearest empty page and began to draw, perhaps another picture of his crush, Kevin. No one knew of Double D's feelings, but lately Kevin had become a large emotional inspiration to him. He almost envied the way Kevin so easily fit in. "I bet he doesn't have any secrets that he struggles to hide," Double D mumbled as he continued to draw the figure on his paper. There were no explicit details of the face, just the outline of that shovel chin and a backwards snapback on his head.

He sat a drew for about ten minutes, he just wanted to define the silloette. No one knew that Double D was artistic they only saw him as a nerd and a brainiac. Double D was so far into the zone that he didn't hear the footsteps of a certain blonde walking down the hall. Suddenly he heard her voice that caused him to slam his notebook shut and look up to see where the voice came from.

"What up Dude?" Nazz said as she placed her hands on her hips. Nazz had always been nice to Double D, they haven't spoken in quite some time, but there was no reason that this would be suspicious to him. "Salutations Nazz." He replied as he quickly shoved the notebook into his messenger bag and rose to his feet. "How may i be of service to you?" he asked as he examined the girls appearance. her hair has grown to her shoulders over the years, and her cheerleading uniform was in pristine condition; she simply looked that the american girl next door. "Well," she started "My parents are going to be out of town for the weekend and I am having a party this saturday at nine at night and well you're invited." she said. Parties were not his thing he prefered to stay home and study maybe draw a little bit, "No thank you, As appealing as it sounds I would prefer not to come." he said with a smile. Nazz just looked at him and smiled, "Well just know the invite is open ended so if you change your mind dude you can come" she laughed before she gave him a hug and proceeded down the hallway "Later dude!" she yelled.

"A High School Party?" Double D pondered as he walked down the hallway towards the exit. As he walked out the door he pulled out his cell phone, a galaxy note 2, and plugged in the information on the party. He was so busy typing he didn't see the person in front of him until it was too late. In the blink of an eye he bumped into the hard body in front of him causing him to drop his phone and the athlete in front of him to drop his baseball equipment. "God Dammit, watch where you're going dork!" Kevin yelled as he bent down to pick up his baseball gear. "I'm Sorry!" Double D scrambled to help but Kevin had gotten all of his things and Double D's Phone. "Don't worry about it dude, just watch where you're going." Kevin added as he looked at the phone's screen and then handed back to double D. As their hands did the exchange kevin had grabbed a hold of Double D's hand a little more than necessary (Or Maybe it was all in his head) and said "See you at Nazz's party Double Dork" He said as he grazed the back of Double D's hand with his finger tips. "O..Okay." Double D said as kevin pushed past him and made his way into the school. Double D wasn't sure if he was going, but Kevin was going to be their and that was a fact.

The next day went by rather slow compared to the thursday before it, even Double D was bored in class. He could not wait for saturday; he was contemplating whether he was going to go or not but the options were floating around his head. If he went then he would have his chance to hang out with Nazz and more importantly he might see Kevin, but if he stays home he could finish his studies and make sure the house was organized and clean for when his parents come home. "Options, Options." he said as he walked into his AP English class, he was the first one that arrived as usual. As the bell rang students scurried into the class, Ed gave Double D a friendly wave, Eddy gave a friendly smile. Nazz came in looking all bored and ready to leave after this last class of the day. Mr. Felkel walked in behind the lot of kids pulled his key out and began to shut the door. Just as the door began to close a red jordan stopped it in its tracks. "Late again Kevin." Mr. Felkel said as kevin pushed past. "So I'll try again tomorrow." He muttered as he made his way to the desk behind Double D's.

As he walked past Double D's desk Double D could not help but study the baseball player, The way his shirt fit him perfectly, the same old red snapback rested on his red hair, His eyes like emeralds so pretty. Suddenly Kevin slammed his hands on Double D's desk "What are you lookin at dork?" he said but before he could respond Mr. Felkel chimed in, "Kevin. Seat. Now." With those words Kevin made his way to the seat. As Mr. Felkel went through the lessons of the United States Government, Double D felt something poking at his back and suddenly something small slid down the back of his shirt. Double D squirmed quietly he didn't want to make a scene in the class. When it finally fell out the back of his shirt he realized it was a note... from kevin or someone else behind him?

_Nazz's Party_

_Be There_

_xoxo_

Suddenly the bell rang Double D waited for everyone to leave before he rose and made his way for the door. "Have a good weekend Mr. Felkel." he said as he walked out the door and made his way towards the parking lot. All the students scurried home on their individual means of transportation while Double D walked down along the sidewalk.

It was a ten minute back to the cul-de-sac, so it gave Double D some time to think. He thought about the past couple of Days, about Nazz's party, if he should go or not. He was still undecided. When he arrived at his house he saw a sticky note on the front door, at first he assumed it was from his parents until he read the note itself.

_Nazz's Party_

_Tomorrow Night_

_Be there._

"Who could this be from?" he said as he unlocked the door to his house and stepped in. "Well my party decision has been predetermined." he said as he scanned the note. He just read the note over and over. "Be there." The words echoed in his head, The same last words from the note in class. Someone had wanted him there, but who?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SO I KINDA TYOED THIS ON MY PHONE SO BARE WITH ME! um yea ill follow yall back on tumblr. This was inspred and off of the artwork of the artist mentioned in chapter 1. Lol leave tumblr names and advice and so one lol

Chapter 2: The Party

Saturday came by rather quickly, almost to quick for edd to realize. The night before edd had gone over his options and the pros and cons of going to nazz's party. He sat at his table on this early saturday morning staring at the paper of pros and cons. "Pros: I will see who wants me to go. Con: It could be another high school prank." he muttered as he tapped his fingers against the table. Edd remembered the last prank too well, and the thought of that slime like substance down his back made him shudder. Edd was done thinking about, he was not going, that was final, and he wasn't changing his mind. Just as he rose from the table there was a knock at the front door, "Who in the.." he started before eddy's loud voice shouted from beyond the doorway, "Double D! Open the Door! You Need to Hear this."

Edd opened the door to see a short pasty looking boy. The years have changed edd physically over the years. Why he was still rather short it seemed as if all the hair from his head migrated down to his chin to make a rather full goatee, it also seemed that the crowd he hung out with had changed his style to a very uppity all polo outfit. "Good Morning Eddy, how may I help you." Double D asked with a confused look on his face because Eddy had not spoken to Ed or Edd since freshman year when he joined his little preppy group of friends. Not that Edd cared he had been scam free and bully free for the past three years.

Eddy gave the boy an up down, "I'm just wondering if you were going to Nazz's party?" he asked with that all too familiar face; It was the same face that slithered like a snake across Eddy's face when he had come up with a scam. 'Why is everyone so eager for me to go to Nazz's Party?' he thought to himself, 'Could it be another one of Eddy's Scams?' There was something that he was missing, he felt like everyone was not telling him something. "I have not yet decided if I will or will not be attending Nazz's Party" he said very sassy to give Eddy the subtle hint that he knew something wasn't right, "Are you going to invite me in or am i going to just stand on the porch for six hours?" he asked as he pushed his way into the overly organized house.

As Eddy made his way into the kitchen and sat on the counter Double D asked "Why does it matter if I go or not?" Eddy grabbed an apple that was sitting beside him and bit into it. "let's just say I know someone who may or may not like you a little bit." Eddy said as he devoured the apple. 'Some who likes me?' he thought to himself. Double D sat down at the kitchen table interested. "Some is intrigued by me?" he asked hoping to get some clue of who it was. "Yea dude is that so hard to believe?" Eddy said as he hopped off the counter, through the apple away and headed for the door. "The only way to find out is if you are going to the party." Eddy said as he grabbed a hold of the front door handle and turned around. Double D turned around in his seat, "But Eddy I have already told you I have not decid-" he was cut off by Eddy's quick words as he walked out of the house, "See you there Double D." The words echoed in his head as the door shut.

The Day had proceeded rather quickly, it was already seven o'clock in the afternoon and the party was in two hours. Double D had run through all possible situations in his head yet none of them seemed logical. Finally Double D began to make a list of pros and cons. After an hour of debating himself he finally decided that he was going. He stood from the table walked into his room grabbed a blue V-neck and a pair of khaki pants and his black vans, then he walked into the bathroom started the shower stripped down and removed his beanie and hopped into the shower.

Once he was done he quickly got dressed, put all his hair under his beanie and walked out of his room. The music from the other side of the Cul-De-Sac based in the distance but Double D couldn't open the front door, he was just nervous. "What if its all just a prank." he said as he turned away from the door. "No Man Up!" he said as he opened the front door. Luckily for him Nazz had lived right across the Cul-De-Sac from him and he could see her house. Every room had lights on and people going in and out of the house holding red solo cups, There were about three maybe four cars parked in front of the house, and the music boomed across the street followed by laughter, jokes and gossip.

Double D made it all the way across the street when he heard Nazz's voice, "Come on Double D!" she said with her usual energetic smile then she exited into her house with Double D close behind. The inside of her house was just as expected, teenagers everywhere, solo cups and beer, and loud music. "Have a Drink." Nazz smiled as she handed him a red solo cup of beer. "Thanks." he said as he sipped. The bitter taste burned a little as he drank too fast. He was out of his comfort zone. The Noise, the Unsanitary Activities going on around him. For a brief moment he saw Eddy walking by with his other friends, "I Told you that you would come!" Eddy yelled as he walked by. "This isn't that bad." he muttered as he took one sip of his beer and put it down, alcohol just wasn't for him.

After several hours of being at the party Double D decided it was time to leave, As he made his way to the door he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. The Hand turned him around to reveal an extremely drunk, belligerent Kevin. His hair was a little more messed up under his hat, his clothes looked like they had been through a fight, and his mannerisms were extended and slurring just like the words Double D heard soon after, "Hey Double D..." he slurred. "Hello Ke-" before he could finish speaking Kevin wrapped his arm around Double D with all of his dead weight, "How Are you?" he said with one beer in his hand. "I am fine thanks for asking." Double D answered with an unsure feeling, he did not like seeing kevin in this state. "You haven't changed a bit Incredible," Kevin started as his hand moved down to the middle of Double D's Back. "You Know when we were young, I was totally madly of you/1 You can Believe That?!" Kevin's words all slurred together and he wasn't making much sense. "Kevin, I.." Double D started before Kevin continued to cut him off, "I dont know how much crappy planned I engineered for you to look at me... but now... now i assure you it's over." Kevin spilled a little of his beer on the floor. "I don't love you anymore." he said as he released his beer mid air and placed both hands on Double D's Shoulders. Doule D was shocked by his bluntness and his actions, he just stared at kevin wide eyed trying to find something logical to say. "Hey," Kevin started, "You want to come home? I got a newe motorcycle for my birthday, we could have a look." Kevin knudged him, "Or we could go to my room if you prefer." "Kevin..I.. Umm." Double D couldn't find the words to say before Kevin himself went flat down onthe floor drunk. "Kevin!" he yelled as he tried to get him up, but the jock was too heavy. Nazz ran over and helped Double D lift Kevin. He placed Kevin's arm around him and leed him to the door. "You are under the influence of way to much alcahol." Double D said. "You need to go Home and rest." Nazz had the other side, "Yea Dude what happened," She said as they walked him out of the house. "I'm sorry Double D, He usually holds his alcahol better." Nazz started as they walked down the Street to Kevin's house. "I've Never seen him this messed up." she finished.

When they arrived to Kevin's House Nazz reached into Kevin's pocket pulling out a set of keys, she quickly opened the door and walked Kevin inside. "Where is his room?" Double D asked as they dragged him through the doorway. "Up..Stairs.."Nazz grunted, "He has become dead weight." Double D stated as they made their way to the stairs. "We got this dude." Nazz huffed as they carried him up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs nazz kicked open a door covering in stickers from bands to reveal Kevin's room. It looked like any other teenager boys room, posters of sports illistrated models everywhere, sports icons, baseball and football equipment on the corner and clothes thrown all over the floor. They made their way over to the bed and flopped him down "I'll go get some water." Double D said as he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, nazz was close behind "The Kitchen is that way, His parent's aren't home so you're okay to let yourself out." She said. "Where are you going?" he asked, Nazz opened the door and said "I have to go back to my house and make sure those party animals aren't destroying the place." She laughed. "See you later Double D." she said as she shut the door.

It took Double D a moment to find the glasses in the kitchen, none of the cabinets were organized, there was still food on the counter, it was as if no one cleaned anything around here. When he got the glass of ice water he walked but up to Kevin's room, The Jock was passed out in the same position they had left him, Face down. Double D put the glass of water down on the nightstand and Grabbed the jock by his belt loops and his shoulder and flipped him over. "Heavy." Double D puffed as he stood back up straight and started untying Kevin's shoes, he slipped off kevin's vans and pulled the covers from underneath kevin to cover him up. "Night Kevin." he mumbled as he walked out to the door. Did Kevin really mean what he said? It was all just the alcohol, it had to be. The thoughts raced through Double D's Head. "Edd." a tired voice whispered from behind him just as double D reached the doorway.


End file.
